La demande
by Fantasiette
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Spirou est angoissé. Car aujourd'hui, il va faire la plus importante demande de sa vie à Fantasio...
1. Le cas Lagaffe

« Démerdez-vous ! Je ne veux pas le savoir !  
- Fantasio, enfin, mon vieux…. !  
- J'ai dit : JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! J'en ai ras le citron de cette boîte de fous.  
- Fantasio, nous avons besoin de toi pour boucler le journal de cette semaine !  
- Je m'en moque, Léon ! Je ne mettrai plus les pieds dans ce bureau tant que Lagaffe occupera celui d'à côté ! »  
Le blond attrapa rageusement son chapeau et enfila son grand manteau, puis descendit les escaliers, Prunelle sur ses talons :  
« Fantasio, ne me laisse pas tout seul, je t'en prie ! » supplia-t-il.  
Fantasio fit soudain volte-face, si bien que Prunelle se le prit de plein fouet :  
« Tu veux savoir ce qui va arriver si jamais je croise encore cette calamité de Lagaffe ? HEIN ? Je vais le tuer, l'étriper, l'égorger, le pendre, l'écorcher, et je t'assure que ça fera une très mauvaise pub au journal. Alors vraiment, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille !  
- Fantasio !  
- J'ai dit non ! Ecoute, j'ai aussi un article à rédiger pour le Moustic, et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon temps ici à faire du baby sitting pour Gaston ! »  
Arrivé au bas des escaliers, il se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque Prunelle se dressa devant lui et lui barra le passage, les deux mains tendues vers lui :  
« Fantasio, mon vieux copain, écoute. Si tu me laisses tomber maintenant, je vais faire une dépression nerveuse.  
- Ah ben moi ça fait un moment que je suis en plein dedans, alors justement, ça suffit ! Chacun son tour !  
- Ecoute-moi, rogntudju de mille milliards de rogntudju ! Installe toi dans mon bureau et rédige moi au moins la chronique 4 avant de partir. J'en supplie ! »  
Fantasio poussa un soupir et dévisagea Prunelle. Il regarda les cernes qui accentuaient le noir de ses lunettes, ses cheveux de jais en bataille, et surtout, ce fut son air suppliant que le décida.  
« Ok tu l'auras ta chronique….  
Prunelle faillit lui sauter au cou, mais il se retint :  
« Merci, merci Fantasio. Tu es un vrai pote.  
-… mais je rentre chez moi pour l'écrire. Salut Prunelle, et bonne chance avec ce foutu de nom d'une pipe de mille milliards de Gaston de malheur. »  
Et sur ces mots, grand prince, il mit son chapeau et sortit avec toute la dignité qui le caractérisait.

Quand il fut à sa voiture, Prunelle attrapa son téléphone. Il composa fébrilement un numéro, puis attendit :  
« Spirou ! C'est Léon. Ecoute il y a un pépin….  
- Quoi ?!, répondit la voix de Spirou à l'autre bout du fil.  
- Lagaffe a fini par faire péter les plombs à Fantasio ! Il vient de partir !  
- Qui ça, Lagaffe ? demanda Spirou  
- Mais non, Fantasio !  
- Merde ! Mais il n'est que quatre heures et demie, je ne suis pas prêt du tout !  
- Je sais bien, mais je n'ai pas pu le retenir ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé : les larmes aux yeux, la menace de la dépression…. Rien à faire ! Tu connais Fantasio ! »  
Spirou poussa un grand soupir :  
« Oh pour ça oui, je le connais, et pourtant je vais lui faire ma demande aujourd'hui. »  
Il réfléchit une seconde :  
« Bon écoute, sonne l'alerte, tout le monde au rendez vous dans une heure maximum.  
- Mais Spirou, on a encore plein de boulot ici !  
-Tu as une autre solution ? S'énerva Spirou  
- Eh bien… », Commença Prunelle.  
Il réfléchit.  
« Heu eh bien non.  
- Bon ! La question est réglée, donc. Allez salut Prunelle ».  
Il raccrocha, et poussa un grand soupir :  
« Bon, j'ai intérêt à me magner, moi. », dit-il.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le trente-troisième anniversaire de Fantasio. Et aujourd'hui, après s'être connus depuis toujours, et avoir été amants pendant dix ans, Spirou avait décidé de le demander en mariage.


	2. Le grand jour

Depuis plusieurs mois, il organisait tout en secret : il voulait faire une fête surprise à Fantasio, en y invitant tous leurs amis, et faire sa demande en public. Il avait pour cela prospecté les environs de la ville, et il avait trouvé un lieu parfait pour leur petite réception : dans une clairière près de laquelle coulait une belle petite rivière, dans la forêt voisine. Pour éviter que Fantasio ne se doute de quelque chose en voyant toutes les voitures, et comme la plupart de leurs amis se connaissaient, Spirou avait essayé de s'arranger pour qu'ils viennent ensemble autant que possible, et il leur avait demandé de se garer le long de la petite route départementale qui passait derrière la forêt, alors qu'il comptait faire arriver Fantasio par l'autre côté.

Tout spécialement pour l'occasion, le Comte avait encore mis son génie au service de ses amis : il avait inventé un dispositif de « maison gonflable », un peu comme une « tente de luxe » avait-il expliqué à Spirou. Le principe était simple : on pouvait transporter la maison comme un canoë pliable, et il suffisait de la jeter à terre pour qu'elle se déplie, se gonfle, et forme une espèce de grand chapiteau idéal pour accueillir un buffet, boissons, et une trentaine d'invités. Ils avaient même prévu des poubelles afin de respecter l'intégrité de la forêt.  
Lorsqu'il avait évoqué ses plans au Comte, à Seccotine et à Zaoki un an auparavant, ils s'étaient tous montrés très enthousiastes et avaient tout de suite proposé leur aide dans l'organisation. Ainsi, Spirou venait de passer une bonne partie de la journée à la clairière avec eux, afin de tout mettre en place. Mais comme l'heure tournait et qu'il devait retourner à la maison pour se préparer et revenir ensuite, il avait chargé ses amis de s'occuper du reste, ainsi que de l'accueil des invités qui devaient arriver une heure avant Fantasio. De plus, le Comte ayant généreusement offert pas moins de trente bouteilles de sa cave personnelle de Champignac, et Zaoki et Seccotine étant toutes deux belles et pleines de conversation, Spirou ne craignait pas que ses invités s'ennuient.

Son plan était relativement simple : Fantasio quittait le bureau vers 17h30, et il arrivait à la maison à 18 heures. Spirou avait réfléchi à comment il allait s'y prendre pour pousser Fantasio à aller dans la forêt en pleine soirée. Il avait pensé dire qu'il avait eu un malaise et qu'il s'était perdu, mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et de toute façon, cela aurait trop inquiété Fantasio. En outre, comme chacun préparait à chaque fois une surprise à l'autre pour son anniversaire, Fantasio ne serait pas dupe cette année non plus.  
Alors, pour qu'il ne se doute pas que Spirou avait carrément organisé une fête surprise, le rouquin avait décidé de ne pas mentir en disant qu'il n'avait rien organisé, ce qui n'aurait fait qu'accroître les soupçons de Fantasio. Il avait donc mis en place un système de jeu de pistes : en rentrant à la maison, Fantasio découvrirait une traînée de roses blanches au sol, le menant jusqu'à la table du salon, où il trouverait un mot lui enjoignant à se rendre à l'endroit qu'il avait programmé dans l'ordinateur de bord de la Turbotraction. Fantasio penserait qu'il s'agirait d'une sorte de dîner aux chandelles, et il ne se douterait pas de la réception.

Spirou avait donc tout organisé minutieusement. Mais pourtant, son cœur était empreint d'angoisse : il savait au fond de lui que Fantasio ne refuserait pas de l'épouser, mais sa peur avait une autre origine : il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Spirou n'était pas quelqu'un qui parlait beaucoup de ses sentiments, et il avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce genre de choses. Il avait plusieurs fois commencé à écrire des discours, mais ils lui paraissaient tous faux et plats. Sans compter que plusieurs fois, il avait bien failli se faire prendre par Fantasio, qui aimait regarder ce qu'il faisait par-dessus son épaule.

Ainsi un soir, Spirou avait crié d'effroi en entendant Fantasio dire :  
« Mmh, c'est pas mal mais ça manque d'authenticité. »  
Spirou s'était levé d'un bond, avait fermé le capot de son ordinateur tellement fort qu'il avait failli le casser et s'était écrié :  
« Enfin merde Fantasio, tu es obligé de regarder tout ce que je fais ?  
- Allons, allons, ne t'énerve pas comme ça, Spirou, avait rétorqué Fantasio, surpris, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un discours ? »  
Puis il avait souri malicieusement, s'approchant de lui comme un chat d'une souris.  
« C'est pour me séduire…. ? »  
Spirou avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui avait fait rire Fantasio :  
« Ah, mille tonnerres, ce que je peux aimer te voir rougir…. Viens là… »  
Il avait tenté de le prendre dans ses bras pour assouvir sa soif de ses lèvres, mais Spirou s'était détourné :  
« Non, c'est…heu…une histoire d'amour que j'écris » avait-il menti.  
Fantasio s'était arrêté net :  
« Comment ?!  
- Oui, eh bien quoi, il n'y a que toi qui as le droit d'écrire ? avait répondu Spirou, irrité.  
- Heu…Non, non, bien sûr que non ! C'est une très bonne idée, ça Spirou. Si tu veux je peux te donner des conseils, avait-il proposé, essayant de se rattraper.  
- Non, ne te donne pas cette peine, merci », avait rétorqué le rouquin.  
Il s'était ensuite enfermé dans un silence obstiné, le cœur battant encore la chamade : c'était vraiment passé à un cheveu ! En outre, il était vexé, car la réflexion de Fantasio lui avait bien montré qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire passer ses sentiments dans ce qu'il écrivait. Le blond, sentant qu'il avait blessé Spirou, s'en était voulu. Penaud, il s'était avancé doucement et avait entouré la taille du rouquin de ses bras, posant sa tête dans ses cheveux :  
« Excuse-moi, Spirou, j'ai été maladroit.  
- Mmmh… », avait répondu Spirou, savourant nonobstant son étreinte et la douce odeur de tabac mêlée d'eau de Cologne qui émanait de lui.  
Puis Fantasio avait ri :  
« Oh allons, tu ne vas pas faire la tête, mille tonnerres ! »  
Malgré lui, et parce qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher à chaque fois que Fantasio faisait retentir son célèbre rire, Spirou avait commencé à sourire, et le blond, tendant le cou, avait vu qu'il avait gagné. Il avait alors pris le rouquin par les épaules, l'avait tourné vers lui et l'avait serré franchement contre son cœur, en riant de plus belle :  
« Hihi, j'ai encore gagné !  
- Ah oui ? Tiens prends ça, grand prétentieux ! » avait répondu Spirou, en chatouillant le grand blond au niveau de la taille.  
Fantasio était extrêmement chatouilleux, et cela ne ratait jamais :  
« Oh non ! NON PAS CA ! WOuAhhaAAHAHA ! » Avait-il crié en tentant d'échapper à Spirou.  
Mais celui-ci était plus musclé, et, le sourire aux lèvres, il lui avait fait une prise de karaté savamment contrôlée, l'accompagnant doucement à terre, pour se jeter sur lui de plus belle :  
« Spirou arrête… Je me rends….ARRETE ! CE N'EST PAS JUSTE !  
- Comment ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, avait souri Spirou, en prenant plaisir à le torturer.  
- Ar…HaHAHAHA ! Non…Sp…Spirouhouhouhouuuu…..  
- Mais articule, nom de nom ! Je ne comprends rien ! » riait Spirou.

Spirou souriait bêtement devant le miroir en repensant à cette scène lorsque son portable sonna de nouveau, le faisant sursauter :  
« DAaHh… Nom de nom… Allô ?!  
- Spirou ? C'est Pacôme ! cria la voix enjouée du Comte de Champignac.  
- Oui Monsieur le Comte ?  
- Écoutez, je suis affreusement ennuyé, le chapiteau s'est dégonflé et nous est tombé dessus !  
- COMMENT ? cria Spirou, qui crut faire un arrêt cardiaque.  
- Ahaha, je plaisantais mon jeune ami ! » s'esclaffa le Comte.  
Spirou poussa un grand soupir et ferma les yeux :  
« Monsieur le Comte, ce n'est pas très charitable de votre part de jouer avec mes nerfs, figurez vous que j'ai déjà le cœur en compote, souffla Spirou.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, mon jeune ami, je suis sûr que tout se déroulera à merveille. Bon, sinon, tout est installé. Nous vous attendons !  
- Très bien. Pour ma part, je vous rejoins un peu plus tard, il y a eu un pépin.  
- Sabre de bois, rien de fâcheux j'espère ?!  
- Non, enfin j'espère que non. Fantasio a quitté la rédaction, et il est en route pour la maison. Je vais l'appeler et l'envoyer je ne sais où pour éviter qu'il ne débarque ici avant que je sois parti. Mais je ne pourrai pas le tenir très longtemps à l'écart, j'ai donc dit à tout le monde de se pointer au rendez-vous une heure plus tôt.  
- Sage décision. Ne vous en faites pas, Mesdemoiselles Seccotine, Zaoki et moi-même nous occupons de les faire patienter.  
- Merci Monsieur le Comte. Je vous laisse, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire. »  
Comme me coiffer par exemple, ajouta-t-il dans son for intérieur, en regardant ses cheveux en bataille d'un œil mauvais.  
« Haha, décidément, on se croirait dans un Vaudeville ! C'est tout à fait pittoresque ! S'enthousiasma le Comte.  
- Mmh oui, c'est une question de point de vue. Allez, à tout à l'heure.  
- Très bien Spirou, je vous laisse, jeune chenapan ! »  
Et il raccrocha. Spirou, quant à lui, passa au plan B : il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Fantasio.


	3. Le plan B

Fantasio tambourinait sur le volant de la turbotraction, les sourcils froncés. Gaston l'avait mis dans une humeur massacrante, et il marmonnait tout seul dans sa barbe :  
« Foutu tire au flanc….. Tout mon article fichu… mon bureau réduit en miettes…. Un de ces jours je vais te me le…. »  
Il fut interrompu, car son téléphone sonna. C'était Spirou. Il se gara sur le côté, et décrocha :  
« Quoi ? répondit-il sèchement.  
- Eh bien, quel accueil ! rit Spirou à l'autre bout du fil.  
- Oui, je suis un tout petit peu sur les nerfs figure toi. Je suis au volant là, je rentre, Gaston me rend dingue. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Ah, ça tombe bien…. Je voulais que tu ailles faire une course pour moi….  
- Ah non, j'ai eu mon quota de gens stupides pour la journée, Spirou, s'écria Fantasio.  
- Oh s'il te plaît, Fantasio, je suis en train de travailler sur un truc vraiment pénible, et j'ai vraiment besoin de ça. »  
Fantasio leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :  
« Bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »  
A l'autre bout du fil, Spirou paniqua. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Il pensait que le temps de convaincre Fantasio, il pourrait réfléchir à une excuse :  
« Heu…Eh bien…. »  
Fantasio haussa les sourcils :  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, s'impatienta-t-il, tu as déjà oublié ce dont tu as si cruellement besoin ?  
- Non non ! Heu… C'est juste que… »  
Il finit par trouver.  
« Bon, écoute Fantasio, ne t'énerve pas, mais j'ai perdu le câble de l'appareil photo que tu m'as offert l'année dernière.  
- Oh, non, il faut que j'aille à la boutique d'informatique qui se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville ? s'exclama Fantasio.  
- Oui….  
- A cette heure-ci où tout le monde sort du bureau ?  
- Oui…  
- Et tu en as vraiment besoin absolument ce soir ?!  
- Euh… Eh bien oui, sinon je ne peux pas mettre mes photos sur mon ordinateur, et je ne peux pas rendre l'article demain, et je vais me faire virer. »  
Fantasio poussa un nouveau soupir :  
« As-tu essayé le Bluetooth ?  
- Euh, répondit Spirou, son cerveau tournant à toute vitesse, oui mais mon ordinateur ne reconnaît pas mon appareil.  
- C'est impossible, c'est moi qui ai tout configuré, rétorqua Fantasio.  
- Eh bien il ne le reconnaît plus ! Écoute Fantasio, s'il te plaît, c'est vraiment une question de vie ou de mort. Je te rembourse le câble.  
- Ouais, et tu vas me rembourser les années de vie que je vais perdre à me traîner derrière des vieux cliniquement morts et des dégénérés congénitaux ?  
- Mon cœur, arrête de râler et vas-y. Plus vite tu y seras, plus vite tu rentreras à la maison. Et j'ai diablement envie de toi… », Susurra Spirou, changeant de tactique.  
La ruse, comme toujours, marcha. Fantasio ne repoussait jamais les avances de Spirou, il était toujours prêt à lui sauter dessus n'importe où, n'importe quand.  
« Ah, si tu me prends par les sentiments…. Mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi ! Je te jure, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi…  
- Merci mon ange, répondit Spirou en riant.  
- C'est ça. Bon je te laisse, à dans six ans. »  
Et il raccrocha, poussa un grand soupir, puis sourit d'un air nostalgique :  
« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour lui… », Se dit-il.  
Il redémarra la voiture, fit demi-tour, et s'en fut donc dans l'autre sens. La circulation devenait difficile, et il soupira encore :  
« Allez. Pour Spirou. »


	4. Chassé croisé

Spirou, de son côté, s'apprêtait à aller chercher les roses blanches qu'il allait disposer dans la maison, et sur le sentier de la forêt, pour conduire Fantasio à la clairière. Il avait préféré les acheter le plus tard possible pour qu'elles gardent toute leur fraîcheur. Il enfila donc son casque, son sac à dos et son blouson de cuir, enfourcha sa moto, et mit le cap sur le centre ville. Mais dix minutes plus tard, il eut une très mauvaise surprise :  
« Oh, nom de NOM ! » s'écria-t-il derrière son casque.  
Le fleuriste chez qui il comptait acheter les roses, venait de fermer pour travaux.  
« C'est bien ma veine ! » se lamenta Spirou.  
Il y avait bien d'autres fleuristes…. Mais ils se trouvaient tous à deux pas de la boutique d'informatique à laquelle il venait d'envoyer Fantasio.  
« Nom de nom de nom de…. » jura Spirou. Il regarda sa montre : il était 17h. Fantasio devait être presque arrivé à la boutique :  
« Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix ».  
Ré-enfourchant sa moto, il repartit en sens inverse.

Slalomant entre les voitures, il parvint à destination rapidement. Il se gara non loin de la rue piétonne, et descendit de sa moto. Enlevant son casque, il s'apprêtait à s'engager dans la rue lorsque son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine : à une dizaine de mètres de lui, Fantasio venait de garer la turbotraction, et ouvrait la portière, l'air irrité.  
« Nom de NOM ! » s'écria Spirou, en se jetant à plat ventre derrière sa moto.  
Il remit son casque en toute hâte, et se pelotonna derrière son engin, espionnant Fantasio à travers les roues de la moto. Le blond remontait le trottoir de son pas leste et élégant, et Spirou se prit à l'admirer. Vêtu de son long manteau noir fermé de boutons d'argent, son écharpe grise sortant légèrement du col, ses mains gantées de noir, ses cheveux blonds rebelles sortant légèrement de son haut chapeau noir, il ressemblait à un prince, et Spirou sentit son cœur battre plus fort.  
« Je vais demander cet homme en mariage dans quelques heures », se dit-il, sentant de nouveau cette maudite boule d'angoisse lui tordre l'estomac.

Il soupira sous son casque, et attendit que l'homme de sa vie passe son chemin. Puis il se redressa, et sous les yeux de passants intrigués par ce jeune homme casqué qui se cachait derrière sa propre moto, il se mit à suivre le blond de loin : il n'y avait pas d'autre chemin pour accéder au fleuriste le plus proche. Il se trouvait donc à une douzaine de mètres de Fantasio, et il redoutait que celui-ci ne se retourne. Mais le blond marchait prestement le long de la rue pavée, et Spirou commençait à se détendre, appréciant l'humour de la situation, lorsqu'il vit Fantasio s'arrêter net, fouiller dans son manteau et pousser un juron, levant les yeux au ciel :  
« Mais quel abruti je fais ! » l'entendit-il dire.  
Et il fit mine de faire demi-tour. Spirou n'avait que deux secondes pour trouver un endroit où se cacher. Le cœur battant la chamade, il entra dans la première boutique venue, se planqua derrière la porte, et attendit. Il entendit Fantasio passer tout près de la porte, marmonnant de manière mécontente.

Alors qu'il soufflait, il entendit une petite voix mélodieuse derrière lui :  
« Je peux vous aider, monsieur ? »  
Il se retourna, et rougit en voyant où il avait atterri : c'était une boutique de lingerie fine. Il retira son casque, révélant un visage aussi rouge que sa crinière, et il balbutia :  
« Heu….Pardon, c'est une erreur. »  
La jeune vendeuse sembla le trouver tout à fait à son goût, car elle s'approcha avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres :  
« Oh, vous êtes célibataire ? »  
Spirou rit nerveusement :  
« Héhé…Eh bien non, figurez-vous que je serai fiancé dans quelques heures…Avec un homme. »  
Il crut l'espace d'une seconde que la jeune femme allait pleurer.  
« Donc oui, vous voyez, c'est bien une erreur. Excusez-moi, j'ai à faire…. » Dit-il.  
Il remit son casque et sortit de la boutique :  
« Pourquoi, mais pourquoi tous les beaux garçons sont-ils gays ? » se lamenta la jeune femme en retournant à ses culottes de dentelle.

Spirou sortit comme un démon de sa boîte et regarda vers l'entrée de la rue : Fantasio n'était pas encore revenu, mais il ne saurait tarder. A tous les coups, il avait oublié son portefeuille dans la voiture. Spirou rit intérieurement de l'étourderie de son compagnon, et se mit à courir en sens inverse, en direction du fleuriste. Quand il y arriva, il se rendit compte que la boutique d'informatique se trouvait vraiment juste à côté :  
« Ca va être chaud… », Se dit-il.  
Il se retourna, et son cœur fit un nouveau bond : Fantasio était réapparu dans l'allée.  
« DooOh nom de nom de nom…. » S'écria Spirou.  
Il s'engouffra chez le fleuriste, et retira son casque :  
« Bonjour madame, je voudrais acheter vingt roses blanches je vous prie. » demanda-t-il.  
Tout comme la vendeuse de sous-vêtements, la fleuriste sembla le trouver tout à fait à son goût. Seul problème, elle avait bien soixante-dix ans. Elle lui sourit de toutes les dents qui lui restaient, et répondit d'une voix affreusement sucrée :  
« Mais bien sûr mon mignon ».  
Elle lui jeta un regard atrocement significatif, et s'en fut dans l'arrière boutique. Spirou soupira :  
« Mais je suis gay, nom de nom, laissez-moi tranquille, par pitié ! » se lamenta-t-il en son for intérieur.  
La vieille dame revint. Elle prit tout son temps pour emballer les roses dans un joli papier transparent, tant et si bien que Spirou, les yeux rivés sur sa montre, dut toussoter poliment :  
« Excusez-moi madame, mais je suis très pressé.  
- Ah, c'est vrai, l'amour n'attend pas ! » Répondit la vieille dame en gloussant comme une oie.  
Spirou devint de nouveau cramoisi, ce qui n'échappa pas à la vieille dame qui lui fit de nouveau profiter de la vue de son beau dentier. Il régla rapidement les roses, les mit dans son sac à dos en prenant garde à ne pas abimer les fleurs, remercia la vendeuse, et s'en fut le plus vite possible. Mais arrivé à la sortie de la boutique, son sang ne fit qu'un tour : Fantasio s'était arrêté JUSTE devant la boutique d'informatique, et avait son téléphone collé à l'oreille, un sourire aux lèvres. Spirou, paniqué, ne sut que trop bien à qui était destiné cet appel.

Dans sa poche, son téléphone retentit avec autant de discrétion qu'une trompette dans un cimetière, et Spirou se retourna un ongle en essayant de l'extirper en toute hâte de son pantalon de motard qui lui collait à la peau. Grimaçant et se plaquant de nouveau contre le mur de la boutique, il décrocha, priant pour que Fantasio n'ait pas entendu la sonnerie :  
« Allô ?!  
- Spirou ? Chéri j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, dit Fantasio d'un air pourtant enjoué.  
- Heu…quoi ? dit Spirou en l'observant discrètement par derrière le rideau de la boutique.  
- Toi qui étais tout fier de ta moto, figure-toi que je me suis garé à côté d'un modèle absolument identique ! J'ai même cru que c'était la tienne », rit-il.  
Spirou ferma les yeux :  
« Ah…heu héhé, ça c'est marrant ça tiens….Haha », balbutia-t-il, les joues en feu.  
Dans la rue, Fantasio fronça les sourcils :  
« Spirou ? Tu as une voix bizarre. Ca va ?  
- Oui, oui bien sûr mon vieux, tout roule !  
- C'est marrant, je t'entends comme si tu n'étais qu'à cinq mètres ! »  
Spirou se dit que décidément, ça allait mal finir.  
« Ah ? Tiens c'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis, toi aussi. Haha, dit-il d'une voix qui lui parut atrocement fausse.  
- Où es-tu là ? demanda Fantasio en souriant  
- Où veux tu que je sois ? Je suis à la maison bien sûr.  
- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ta moto garée près de la rue Nicolas Flamel ? demanda Fantasio en riant.  
- Mais non, que vas-tu chercher là, je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas bouger de la maison, sinon c'est moi qui serais allé chercher ce câble.  
- J'en déduis que tu as déjà acheté mon cadeau ? demanda Fantasio en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
- Bien sûr, espèce de grand gamin, ça fait plus d'un mois que je l'ai ton cadeau. Allez, arrête de faire l'enfant, va chercher ce câble et reviens moi vite. » Dit Spirou en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.  
Fantasio sourit. Il allait raccrocher lorsqu'il se ravisa :  
« Spirou ?  
- Quoi encore ? demanda Spirou, inquiet.  
- Je t'aime », dit Fantasio de sa voix grave.  
Et sur ces mots, comme il savait que Spirou n'aimait pas tellement évoquer ses sentiments, et comme il connaissait la réponse, Fantasio raccrocha. Touché, Spirou regarda le grand blond contempler son téléphone d'un air amoureux, puis entrer dans la boutique d'informatique.  
Le rouquin resta pensif une seconde, avant d'entendre une voix à côté de lui :  
« Je peux faire autre chose pour vous, mon mignon ? »  
Il sursauta et se retrouva nez à nez avec la vieille dame, qui semblait particulièrement encline à se coller à lui. Il balbutia un vague « Non, je vous remercie », la contourna en remettant nerveusement son casque, et se précipita vers la porte.

Fantasio entra dans la boutique d'informatique, et il fut brusquement tiré de sa rêverie en voyant ce qui l'attendait : une dame très âgée l'avait devancé, et tentait de se faire expliquer le fonctionnement d'un ordinateur par le vendeur qui semblait au bord du suicide. Cette vision fit tomber Fantasio de son nuage aussi vite que s'il avait explosé sous ses pieds, et il leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que derrière lui, une silhouette casquée s'enfuyait dans la rue pavée, un sac rempli de roses blanches sur le dos :  
« Alors comment ça s'allume ce bazar ? demanda la vieille dame d'une voix de papyrus millénaire.  
- Madame, comme je vous l'ai expliqué un nombre incalculable de fois, un ordinateur s'allume en appuyant sur le bouton là….  
- Ah, mais jeune homme, il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Alors allons-y. »  
Fantasio poussa un gros soupir, mais il regarda son téléphone, et se dit qu'il était prêt à tout pour l'amour de sa vie ; quinze minutes plus tard, il sortait sous les coups de sac à main de la vieille dame, qui l'affublait de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables (du moins au XIXe siècle, se dit Fantasio), et lorsqu'il fut hors de sa portée, il plongea sa main dans sa poche, en sortit son téléphone, et composa rageusement le numéro de Spirou. Celui-ci ne décrocha pas, et bientôt Fantasio tomba sur son répondeur, sur lequel il laissa un message courroucé :  
« Spirou, c'est encore moi. Ecoute, on se passera du câble. Je viens de tomber sur une terroriste bicentenaire, et je n'ai pas eu le courage d'attendre qu'elle comprenne comment on ouvrait une page internet, alors comme tu l'imagines je me suis légèrement énervé, et… Enfin bref. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que de poireauter douze mille ans dans une boutique pour un misérable câble. Je réinstallerai ton système entièrement ce soir s'il le faut, mais on fera le transfert de photos par Bluetooth, sinon je vais devenir fou. Je rentre. ET PLUS DE COURSES ! »  
Sur ce, il raccrocha.

A la maison, Spirou venait de finir de mettre les roses en place. Quand il écouta le message de Fantasio, il jeta un regard inquiet à la pendule, qui indiquait 17h45 :  
« Bon, il sera ici à 18h30, si la circulation est de mon côté. Ne perdons pas de temps ».  
Il finit de disposer son œuvre, puis se rua dans la chambre pour s'habiller et se coiffer, et lorsque Fantasio arriva à 18h25, Spirou disparaissait sur sa moto à l'horizon. Le blond soupira et sortit de la voiture. Il poussa le portillon du jardin et remonta l'allée jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit en criant le nom de Spirou. Mais le rouquin ne répondit pas, et Fantasio s'immobilisa en voyant la première rose blanche au sol. Il comprit soudain, et rit de bon cœur :  
« Sacré Spirou, tu m'as bien eu. »  
Riant comme un enfant, il posa sa mallette, retira son chapeau, et suivit les cinq roses disposées sur le sol de la maison. Quand il arriva dans le salon, il découvrit comme prévu le petit mot sur la table du salon :

« Fantasio,  
Comme tu t'en doutes, je t'ai bien évidemment préparé une petite surprise pour ton anniversaire. Je t'attends donc à un endroit secret au cœur de la forêt de Brianne, à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici. J'ai enregistré l'endroit exact dans le tableau de bord de la turbotraction, sous un nom de code que tu reconnaîtras… Arrivé là bas, tu n'auras qu'à suivre les roses, qui te mèneront jusqu'à moi.  
Ah, je précise que je suis…. Disons en petite tenue…. Alors je me languis de tes bras pour me réchauffer….  
Viens vite, mon amour.  
Spirou. »

Tout excité, Fantasio ne se fit pas prier. Il monta comme une flèche dans la salle de bains, se recoiffa légèrement, se remit une dose du parfum spécial qui, il le savait, rendait Spirou fou de désir. Il changea de chemise, optant pour un tissu de soie bleue qui faisait écho à ses yeux, et il en déboutonna les trois premiers boutons, laissant échapper quelques poils de la toison blonde qui ornait torse pâle. Puis il s'examina dans le miroir, et lentement, son sourire disparut de ses lèvres, son expression se changeant en une moue inquiète. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, et en sortit un écrin de velours noir, qu'il ouvrit. Contemplant la bague qu'il contenait, il réfléchit un moment.  
Fantasio était beaucoup moins confiant que Spirou quant à la réponse de ce dernier à la fameuse question. Il avait trente-trois ans aujourd'hui, et Spirou en avait à peine vingt-quatre. Fantasio était colérique, excentrique, têtu, capricieux, bizarre et grincheux, alors que Spirou était tout le contraire. Il craignait que l'idée du mariage ne lui fasse peur, à cause de sa jeunesse notamment, et parce que dans son cœur, il considérait qu'il ne méritait pas Spirou.

Chassant ces idées noires de sa tête, il attrapa son manteau, s'en vêtit, puis regagna la voiture. Il alla dans le menu de navigation du tableau de bord, et consulta les dernières destinations enregistrées. La deuxième de la liste portait le nom de « Opération roses blanches ». Fantasio sourit, et fit tourner la clé de contact. S'engageant dans la rue, il se mit à suivre les instructions du GPS, roulant relativement vite, pressé d'arriver et d'envelopper Spirou dans ses bras toujours avides de le saisir et de le tenir contre son cœur. Le trajet se fit sans encombre, et bientôt, il se gara à l'endroit indiqué par le GPS. 


	5. Le grand saut

C'était un beau soir d'automne, et le soleil commençait à se coucher dans le ciel. Il était 18h45, et Spirou était extrêmement nerveux. Tout le monde était arrivé, même Zorglub, et papotait joyeusement dans la clairière, dominée par le majestueux chapiteau du Comte. Zaoki était partie en éclaireuse à la lisière de la forêt, pour les prévenir de l'arrivée de Fantasio. Spirou, habillé d'une superbe chemise de satin rouge assortie à ses cheveux, mise en valeur par sa veste et son pantalon blancs, restait à l'écart des invités. Les yeux rivés sur le sentier menant à la lisière de la forêt, il attendait, tripotant l'écrin dans sa poche.  
Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna, c'était le Comte. Celui-ci lui sourit de manière paternelle, et Spirou tenta de lui rendre son sourire, sans beaucoup de succès. Pacôme eut un petit rire :  
« Je sais très bien ce que vous ressentez, fiston… Je sais que vous êtes angoissé à l'idée de sauter le pas. Mais surtout, je sais que vous ne savez pas quoi dire à notre ami Fantasio. »  
Spirou resta muet. Décidément, la perspicacité du vieil homme le laisserait toujours pantois.  
« Spirou, je n'ai jamais vu plus belle histoire d'amour que la vôtre dans toute ma longue vie. Alors je voudrais me permettre de vous donner un conseil : parlez avec votre cœur. Pas de discours, pas de répétitions… »  
Spirou soupira :  
« Comment voulez-vous que je parle d'amour à un homme qui a un don pour les mots ? Fantasio est capable de sortir des poèmes flamboyants en une seconde, de faire les plus magnifiques déclarations d'amour. Et moi… Je vais paraître tellement fade… »  
Le Comte sourit :  
« Spirou, il faut que vous soyez conscient d'une chose. L'amour est de toute façon indicible, indescriptible, insaisissable. On ne peut pas le piéger sous de simples mots, car c'est un sentiment qui nous transcende, qui nous fait vivre, ou même survivre. Fantasio parle comme ça parce-que c'est ce qu'il est, c'est le mode d'expression qu'il a trouvé pour vous faire part de ce qu'il ressent. Vous devez trouver le vôtre. Ne cherchez pas à lui emprunter ses poèmes et ses images, parlez avec ce que vous ressentez vous, vos images à vous, vos mots à vous. Et vous verrez, vous vous surprendrez. »

Spirou resta muet un moment. Mais soudain, Zaoki jaillit du sentier, toute excitée :  
« Il arrive ! Il arrive !  
- Nom de nom. Je ne pourrai jamais, s'affola Spirou.  
- Bien sûr que si, sabre de bois, vous êtes un héros non ?  
- Je n'en suis plus si sûr…. » Marmonna Spirou.  
Le Comte rit, et Zaoki et lui entraînèrent le rouquin vers le chapiteau, que Pacôme, à l'aide d'une télécommande sophistiquée, alluma. La structure se mit à briller de mille feux, et les invités s'extasièrent devant sa beauté. Puis on fit silence, car le mot passa que Fantasio arrivait.  
Le cœur battant, Spirou se tenait droit comme un i, immobile.  
A côté de lui, Seccotine lui prit le bras, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :  
« Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux », dit-elle en souriant.  
Spirou lui rendit son sourire, et tourna de nouveau son regard vers le sentier.

Après quelques minutes qui parurent durer une éternité à Spirou, Fantasio déboucha dans la clairière, et tout le monde cria :  
« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, FANTASIOOO ! »  
Puis tout le monde éclata de rire et poussa des vivats et des acclamations, sous les yeux éberlués de Fantasio. Spirou sourit, et sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort alors qu'il s'approchait du blond. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire tonitruant :  
« C'est pas vrai ! Oh, je n'y crois pas… », S'exclama-t-il.  
Repérant Spirou qui s'approchait de lui, il s'arrêta net, abasourdi :  
« Nom d'une pipe, Spirou, mais tu es magnifique.  
- Tu n'es pas mal non plus », répondit Spirou en souriant.  
Il s'arrêta, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, pour déposer un baiser sonore sur les lèvres de son compagnon :  
« Joyeux anniversaire, mon ange. » murmura-t-il.  
Fantasio resta sans voix, puis Spirou le prit par la main, et l'entraîna au centre des invités qui avaient formé un cercle. Là, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, lui prit les mains. Il le contempla un moment dans la lumière du chapiteau, qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, puis il prit une grande inspiration, et se lança dans la plus belle déclaration d'amour de sa vie.

« Fantasio, commença-t-il, tu sais que j'ai du mal avec les mots, mais aujourd'hui, je dois te dire quelque chose. J'ai tenté de l'écrire cent fois, j'ai monté des discours incroyables… Mais tout, tout me semble trop faux, trop superficiel. »  
Il s'arrêta un instant. Autour de lui, tout le monde était silencieux.  
« Je n'ai pas ton talent pour les mots, Fantasio, ton génie pour l'écriture, pour la poésie. Mais ce soir, je veux essayer de décrire avec justesse ce que je ressens, avec mes propres mots, car j'ai besoin de te le dire, tout simplement. »  
Il s'arrêta encore. Il était au bord du gouffre, et son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il en devenait assourdissant. Il rougit et baissa la tête, mais Fantasio passa une main sous son menton, et l'enjoignit à le regarder, et ses yeux pleins d'amour redonnèrent courage à Spirou :  
« Fantasio. Nous sommes amis depuis notre plus tendre enfance, et amants depuis dix ans maintenant.»  
Il marqua une pause.  
« Chaque jour de chacune de ces années, depuis toujours, le simple fait de ton existence à mes côtés m'a donné force, courage, et un bonheur sans limites. Je ne conçois pas l'idée même de la vie sans toi. Fantasio, je ne suis entier que quand je sens ta présence, que quand tu me regardes, que quand tu me serres fort contre ton cœur, que quand tu ris. »

Nouvelle pause.  
« Aujourd'hui je considère que je suis l'homme le plus heureux, l'homme le plus incroyablement chanceux de tous les temps, car dès ma naissance, je t'ai trouvé. Tu es toute ma vie, toute mon âme, chaque fibre de mon être s'enivre de toi, à chaque instant. Mon cœur est lié à jamais au tien, par delà le temps et l'espace, si bien que quoi qu'il advienne, même dans la mort, nous nous retrouverons, car nos essences mêmes aspirent l'une à l'autre, dans le néant le plus total. Quand toutes les lumières disparaîtront, quand nos corps ne seront plus que poussière, quand tout sera mort, nous ne serons plus qu'un dans l'immensité du temps, je le sais, je le sens. »

Spirou n'avait rien préparé, et ces mots sortaient droit du plus profond de son cœur, plongeant droit dans celui de Fantasio, qui l'écoutait, profondément ému et abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait.

« Dans tes rêves, continua Spirou, ou dans certains de tes accès de colère, tu me dis parfois que tu as peur que je te laisse. Tu me dis que tu es trop vieux pour moi, trop imparfait, que tu es fou à lier, irrécupérable, comme un damné tendant les mains vers un ange ».  
Les yeux de Fantasio devinrent humides, car Spirou touchait à sa peur la plus intime, avec des mots d'une justesse absolue.  
« Fantasio, ce sont tes imperfections qui ont capturé chaque parcelle de mon âme, et qui les ont enchaînées à toi. Je suis fou de toi, Fantasio, parce que ta beauté n'est pas seulement physique, elle est partout en toi. Elle est dans tes gestes, dans tes paroles explosives et ton tempérament de feu, elle est dans ta tendresse au cœur de la nuit et au plus noir de mes angoisses, quand tu fais de tes bras mon refuge absolu, de ta voix mon sanctuaire. Elle est dans ton rire face au péril le plus grand, ton courage face aux adversaires les plus redoutables. Elle est dans ta passion créatrice, dans ton œil de photographe et de dessinateur, dans ta main d'écrivain et de poète, dans ton oreille de musicien et de mélomane. Tu es un personnage haut en couleurs Fantasio, ta beauté est multiple, infinie, unique, et elle ne cesse de me toucher, et c'est pour ça, Fantasio, que je te vouerai à jamais un amour éternel, indestructible. »

Il s'arrêta encore, et reprit une grande inspiration, alors que Fantasio se taisait, les lèvres légèrement tremblantes, serrant les mains de Spirou dans les siennes, tout entier absorbé par ses paroles.

« Fantasio, lorsque….lorsque je t'ai cru mort… »

La voix de Spirou mourut dans sa gorge, submergée par l'émotion encore intense de ce trop douloureux souvenir. Deux ans auparavant, Fantasio et lui s'étaient retrouvés impliqués dans une affaire d'enlèvement, et s'étaient fait enlever et torturer. Pour les faire céder, on leur avait fait croire à chacun à la mort de l'autre, en mettant en scène leurs exécutions. Ne supportant plus l'absence de Fantasio, Spirou avait bien failli se donner la mort, et Fantasio l'en avait empêché d'extrême justesse.

« Lorsque je t'ai cru mort, Fantasio, reprit-il, je n'ai plus été qu'un…qu'un cri, un…un sanglot déchirant, un hurlement de désespoir, perdu dans l'obscurité infinie d'un monde privé de ta lumière. La vie m'est devenue…Insoutenable. Ton absence, inacceptable, était une épée de feu et de glace, qui me torturait à chaque seconde. Elle était un enfer de larmes, qui me condamnait à ne plus te voir, à ne plus t'entendre, à ne plus te sentir qu'au cœur de souvenirs fantomatiques, au détour de rêves sombres. Je…. »

Il baissa de nouveau la tête, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Fantasio dissimula les siennes d'une main furtive : pour lui aussi, cette aventure avait été particulièrement atroce, et les mots de Spirou décrivaient exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ils ne parlaient jamais de cette aventure. Mais souvent la nuit, ils se réveillaient tous deux en sursaut, et, se découvrant chacun dans le lit, ils se sautaient mutuellement au cou. Là, se serrant à s'en étouffer, ils se rassuraient par des paroles apaisantes, respirant l'odeur de l'autre, cette odeur qu'ils croyaient avoir de nouveau perdue, avant de se rendormir, étroitement enlacés. Les paroles de Spirou étaient donc d'autant plus puissantes, car c'était la première fois depuis deux ans qu'il revenait sur cette histoire.

« Cette épreuve m'a prouvé une chose, Fantasio : sans toi, ma vie n'a aucune espèce de sens. J'ai toujours vécu, je vis, et je vivrai toujours pour m'assurer que tu vas bien, pour te sortir de tous les pétrins dans lequel tu as l'art de te fourrer, pour te protéger de ta légendaire maladresse, pour calmer tes colères mythiques, ou pour me jeter entre toi et l'arme qui te menace. Ma vie n'a aucun sens si ce n'est de te regarder vivre, respirer, et de tout partager avec toi, absolument tout, et ce jusqu'à la mort, et bien encore au-delà ».

Il sentit que c'était le moment, et plongea la main dans sa poche :  
« Nous avons vécu des choses extraordinaires ensemble, Fantasio, nous sommes allés au bout du monde, et même dans l'espace, et je veux croire que ce n'est que le commencement. Où que tu iras, j'irai, même si je dois aller te reprendre au ciel, ou t'arracher aux enfers. »

Il sortit alors le fameux écrin, et le cœur de Fantasio s'arrêta.  
« Fantasio, dit-il la voix tremblante d'émotion, j'ai l'honneur de te demander ce soir, ici, devant tous les êtres qui nous sont chers, si tu veux être uni à moi à la vie, à la mort. »

Fantasio, qui ne pleurait que très rarement, laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, et sortit à son tour l'écrin qu'il cachait dans sa poche.  
« Spirou, mon amour, mon ultime raison d'être, je le veux depuis toujours.» , répondit-il de sa voix grave.

Et sur ces mots, il ouvrit l'écrin, et Spirou eut un sourire éclatant : par un hasard incroyable, Fantasio avait choisi la même bague. Un anneau simple en argent, avec deux cercles de grenat finement imbriqués. Il regarda Fantasio les yeux pleins d'étoiles, et celui-ci sentit son cœur exploser d'amour devant ces yeux d'enfant émerveillé. Ils retirèrent chacun les bagues de leurs écrins, et se les passèrent à l'annulaire de la main gauche, où ils vinrent faire pendant aux anneaux qu'ils s'étaient offerts pour leurs six ans, et qu'ils portaient à la main droite. Puis ils se regardèrent de nouveau, et Fantasio sentit qu'il allait craquer et éclater en sanglots, alors il osa une plaisanterie :  
« Nom d'une pipe, si ça continue je vais bientôt avoir le corps couvert de bijoux. Déjà qu'ils me font presque systématiquement mettre en caleçon à chaque fois qu'on prend l'avion…. »  
Spirou éclata de rire, puis entoura le cou de Fantasio de ses bras :  
« Arrête de dire des bêtises, et fais ton devoir de fiancé, espèce d'idiot.  
- Ah, il y a des devoirs ? Je n'ai pas signé pour ça moi.  
- Eh bien je signe pour nous deux…. »  
Et sur ces mots, Spirou captura les lèvres de Fantasio, et il déversa toute l'étendue de son amour dans ce baiser qui scellait leur union.

Soudain, on entendit un sanglot sonore : ils se retournèrent, et furent abasourdis de voir que Gaston s'était effondré dans les bras de Prunelle :  
« Bouhouhouhou….Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau et d'aussi triste… », Sanglotait-il, alors que Prunelle lui tapotait gentiment le dos en souriant d'un air bienveillant.  
Puis le comte s'avança, et d'une voix pleine de joie enfantine qui contrastait magnifiquement avec ses nobles cheveux blancs, il s'écria :  
«Bon, eh bien moi je dis…. CHAMPAGNE LES AMIS ! »  
Et sous les vivats et les applaudissements, on se dépêcha, bien évidemment, de lui obéir.

Alors qu'il le serrait fort dans ses bras, Fantasio glissa à l'oreille de Spirou :  
« Je tiens à te dire que je n'ai jamais, jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau de toute ma vie. Spirou, tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau cadeau, ce soir, que de laisser parler ton cœur. »  
Le visage enfoui dans le creux de son épaule, Spirou sourit. Puis il releva la tête, et par-dessus l'épaule de Fantasio, son regard croisa celui du comte qui débouchait généreusement ses bouteilles. Une petite larme de joie étincelant au coin de sa pupille, celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil bienveillant. Spirou, plus heureux que jamais, lui adressa son sourire le plus reconnaissant, et esquissa un hochement de tête qui voulait dire :  
« Merci ».

The End  
(Pour l'instant :)) 


End file.
